Tesla-Beaton-Prototyp
}} Die Tesla-Beaton-Prototyp ist eine Waffe in Fallout: New Vegas. Es ist die einzigartige Variante der Tesla-Kanone. Hintergrund Charakteristiken Der Tesla-Beaton Prototyp sieht so aus wie die Tesla-Kanone, nur dass er orange statt blau leuchtet und mit einem völlig eingeschlossenen Energie Emitter. Ferner hat er einige ungeschütze Kabel und diverse Licher an das Gehäuse angeschlossen, die für ein behilfsmäßiges Aussehen sorgen. Vor dem Patch 1.3.0.452, verbrauchte jerder Schuss 45 electron charge packs, danach sind es pro Schuss nur noch 6 mit einem Magazinmaximum von 24 zusätzlich hat der Patch den AOE Schaden gestrichen. Anders als die normale Tesla Kanone hat der Prototyp nur die halbe Haltbarkeit, was vermutlich an dem Prototyp-Status liegt. Daher muss sie ständig gewartet werden und eignet sich nicht für den ständigen Gebrauch. Varianten * Tesla-Kanone * Elijahs zusammengeflickte Teslakanone Vergleich Fundort Der Tesla-Beaton-Prototyp kann bei dem abgestürtzten Vertibird neben einem Skelett unweit des alten Atomtestgeländes im Südosten gefunden werden. Dort ist die Waffe in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Trotzdem bewachen 6 gehärtete Mister Gutsy und 4 gehärtet Wachroboter das Gelände und greifen bei Sichtkontakt an. Infos * Der Tesla-Beaton-Prototyp ist eine der teuersten Waffen, wenn man sie auf 100% reparieren will. Solch eine Reaparatur kann über 20.000 Kronkorken kosten und stellt damit auch den Gattling Laser und die plasma casters.in den Schatten. * Wenn man die Waffe reparieren muss, empfiehlt es sich Reparatursätze zu verwenden. Es werden 5-4 davon gebraucht um sie aus dem schlechten Zustand zu 100% zu reparieren. Das kostet nur etwa 100 Kronkorken für die Komponenten, wie Wunderkleber und Altmetall. * Das Leuchten der Außenseite zeigt die Lichtbögen in Orange, schaut man aber von oben darauf, aus der dritten Person, sehen sie grün aus. Ob das ein Fehler oder beabsichtigt ist, ist unbekannt. * Obwohl die Tesla-Beaton 6 Elektroladungen pro Schuss verbraucht (was ja nur als ein Schuss zählt), kann man nur 1 entladene Elektrolagung zurück gewinnen, wie es bei allen Energiewaffen der Fall ist, die mehr als eine Zelle pro Schuss verbrauchen. Hinter den Kulissen * Der Name ist ein Verweis auf Kate Beaton, eine Webcomic-Zeichnerin, die oft Bezug auf Nikola Tesla genommen hat.Hark! A Vagrant - comic by K. Beaton featuring Tesla. http://www.harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=61 http://beatonna.livejournal.com/133771.html Bugs * Manchmal tauchen die Roboter beim abgestürzten Vertibird nicht auf. Läd man einen Spielstand in der Nähe der Absutrzstelle, nachdem man die Waffe geborgen hat, werden die Roboter um einen herum auftauchen. * In seltenen Fällen wird die Animation der Kanone nicht ordentlich angezeigt, dann bleibt der Energieemitter immer orange. Neuladen oder Schnellreise behebt das Problem meistens. * Nach dem Patch 1.5/1.3.0.444, when looking from third person, the Tesla-Beaton prototype will eject the electron charge pack in the back of the cannon after the first shot, and then seemingly eject electron charge packs out of nowhere during any shots after the first one. Das kann behoben werden, wenn man nach jedem Schuss nachläd, auch wenn das nicht emprohlen ist. Galerie TeslaBeatonPrototype.png|Tesla-Beaton-Prototyp Tesla-BeatonFiring.jpg|Beim abfeuern der Tesla-Beaton-Prototyp in Zion en:Tesla-Beaton prototype es:Prototipo Tesla-Beaton pl:Prototypowe działo Tesli ru:Прототип «Тесла-Битон» Einzelnachweise en:Crashed vertibird es:Vertibird accidentado pl:Rozbity latacz ru:Место крушения винтокрыла Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Tesla Technologie Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen